Lazy Day
by AfterdarkReading
Summary: while consumed with boredom, Terezi visits Karkats house for something to do. (LEMON!)


**DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS INTENSE LEMONS, AND IF LEMONS AREN'T YOU'RE THING, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY STEER CLEAR. ENJOY.**

Karkat was sitting in his hive, admiring a poster for a fantastic movie that he would rather not say the name of. he heard his computer make a noise, and out of boredom he walked over to it to see who was bothering him.

it was Terezi.

GallowsCalibrator [GC] Began trolling CarcioGeneticist [CG].

GC: H3Y

CG: WHAT IS IT?

GC: NOTH1NG, 1'M JUST BOR3D. 1S 1T JUST M3 OR H4S NOTH1NG B33N H4PP3N1NG L4T3LY?

CG: I MEAN, I GUESS. THE HUMANS HAVE BEEN RATHER SILENT LATELY.

GC: MY THOUGHTS 3X4CTLY!

CG: SO YOU'RE SURE THERES NOTHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SPECIFICALLY?

GallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling CarcioGeneticist [CG].

CG: ? TEREZI?

that was weird. did her computer explode or something? no, a message would have showed up. she stopped talking to him on purpose! Karkat couldn't help but be a bit offended. did he say something wrong? no...

Karkat hears a clang on his window.

he rushes over to the glass pane, peering outside.

 _what the fuck..._

Terezi was standing below his window with a few small rocks in hand, peering up with her vermillion glasses.

Karkat opened the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked, extremely surprised.

"PSHH, WHY WOULDN'T 1 B3 H3R3? 1 S41D 1 W4S BOR3D K4RK4T." she smirked.

"BUT, WHY WOULD YOU COME ALL THIS WAY? IT SEEMS A BIT OVER THE TOP."

"YOU M34N YOU'R3 NOT H4PPY TO S33 M3?" She frowned.

Karkat bit his lip and shook his head.

"THATS NOT IT... DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?" he said. his Lusus was asleep, so sneaking her in shouldn't be a problem.

karat leads Terezi to his room.

"HMM, NOT WH4T 1 W4S 3XP3CT1NG." she said, looking at the display.

"OH SHUT UP." he said.

he plops himself on his recuperacoon, being careful not to fall in the green slime.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" He asked, thinking she would reply with something along the lines of watching a movie, or something.

she smirked and walked over to him, moving her face inches away from his.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat asked quietly, his face reddening.

she giggled and pressed her black lips to his.

Karkat was surprised, but not mad. he leaned into her kiss.

Terezi pulled away to take in some air.

"TH3R3S SOM3TH1NG 1'V3 B33N W4NT1NG TO TRY..." She said cheekily.

Karkat was still very surprised, and all he could manage to say was a quiet "WHAT?"

Terezi kissed Karkat again, and started to push him backwards onto the dry part of the recuperacoon, until he was on his back. she moved her body downwards to his subtly growing erection, unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants and boxers off. his grey dick popped out from between his thighs.

"T-TEREZI..." he said, embarrassed.

"DON'T WORRY K4RK4T. 1'V3 B33N R3S34RCH1NG TH1S K1ND OF TH1NG FOR 4 WH1LE." She said.

she pursed her lips and pressed them to his head, then wrapped her lips around him. Karkat gasped out of pleasure. even the simple fact that it was Terezi doing it to him made him hard.

she removed it from her mouth and licked from his balls to the tip, slathering saliva all over him. she put it back in her mouth and tried to shove as much as as possible. he tasted like sweet Strawberries.

Karkat moaned, his voice cracking,

"T-TEREZI, I'M GOING TO..."

before he could cum, she pulled away. Karkat looked at her, his dick throbbing. "W-WHY'D YOU STOP?"

"B3C4US NOW TH3 R34L FUN B3GG1NS..." she said.

she slowly took off her shirt and threw it to the floor. she hadn't worn a bra today, so her big boobs flopped out- her nipples already hard. she removed her pants, leaving only her crimson underwear. she smiled.

she pressed her boobs to Karkats chest and kissed him passionately, moaning into the kiss. Karkat moved his hand up and started fondling her right boob, and she smiled. when she pulled away from the kiss, Karkat removed his shirt and accidentally dropped it into the green slime. he could care less at the moment. he stood up and pushed Terezi into a more submissive position.

"OOH, T4K1NG CH4RG3 4R3 W3?" she smirked.

he placed his dick into her dripping pussy. they both gasped from pleasure. Karkat leaned over and grabbed her tits, squeezing them as he eased into her. once he thought it was appropriate, he pulled out ever so slightly and shoved back in harder. Terezi squealed at this, which only succeeded in making Karkat want her more. he thrust as hard as he could into her.

"KARKAT!" she yelled in pleasure. she was too bothered to use her typing quirk.

he started pounding into her at a quicker pace, grunting every second. Terezi felt the head of his cock scratch against her G-Spot and she cried out at full volume.

"OH FUCK! right there!" she screamed.

Karkat moaned at her sexy scream, and continued to pound her G-spot.

Her voice cracked as she moaned, and she started to push back into his grinding hips.

"hng~ Karkat, fuck me!" She screamed. she could feel herself nearing over the edge.

"TEREZI!" He shouted, his cum spilling into her.

the feeling of his hot, sticky seed inside her pushed her off the edge, and she came with a loud scream.

Karkat rolled off and lay next to her. they both were breathing heavily.

"FUCK..." he said.

"W3 H4V3 TO DO TH4T 4G41N SOM3T1M3." she smirked.

just then, they heard the sound of Karkats lusus waking up from below.

fuck.


End file.
